


Feeling Lucky

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Derogatory Language, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen actually thinks getting stalked is kind of hot.





	Feeling Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> For an explanation of some of the tags, see end notes.

Jensen knows he's being watched. He can feel someone's eyes on him and not just the usual appraising glances or an eye-fuck, but someone cataloging his every move as he does his usual Saturday grocery shopping. Every aisle he turns in, there's this tall, kind of gangly guy who's cute in an almost awkward way. He's always staring at some container of food like he's been charged with memorizing the calorie contents, but he's definitely looking at Jensen through his bangs. 

So Jensen chews the end of the pen he's using to cross of things on his shopping list, moving it in and out of his mouth and making small moaning sounds. He drops his list just so he can bend over and show off his ass, lifts up on to his toes to reach for things he doesn't need to show off the strip of skin that appears when his shirt rides up. By the time he finishes up, he's so hot and bothered by the thought of his stalker taking him; he nearly comes in his pants like a teenager.

The next day, the guy is at the Starbucks sipping a latte and watching Jensen over the rim of the cup while Jensen wraps his tongue around the straw he's using to suck down his iced coffee. Then he's in the park, sitting on a bench, watching Jensen jog in skimpy shorts and a tank. When Jensen sits out on the balcony of his condo, the guy is there too, on the roof across the way, watching Jensen work on his tan in a tiny thong bathing suit. Jensen spends most of the afternoon stretching languidly; rolling his hips, spreading his legs until he knows his hole is showing. 

When the guy licks his lips, Jensen can't help but adjust his cock, squirming until the head is showing out of the waistband. He wants it so bad. Wants the guy to come over and use him until Jensen's screaming. Moaning at the thought, he licks his palm and reaches inside his suit to jerk himself off, right there for the whole world to watch but, really, particularly for his stalker.

A week later and his stalker is still just watching him. It's hot, so hot but Jensen is starting to feel desperate and needy. He goes to a club and dances all night, letting anyone and everyone grab him, grind against him, kiss him, and practically fuck him through what little clothes anyone has on. The stalker is leaning against the far wall, his eyes burning with anger and lust, his fingers clenching at his belt buckle, his hard-on obvious even from this far away.

Jensen waits until the man is shaking before he ducks out into the alley, pretending like he has no clue the stalker is following him. Only seconds later, he's shoved up against the brick. His cheek scrapes against it as the guy tears at his jeans, ripping them down until Jensen's trapped by them unable to move. He didn't wear any underwear tonight, hoping it would happen. 

"Oh, please," Jensen whimpers. 

"Shut up, slut," the stalker grunts.

There's a jangling noise, the rasp of leather through denim and then Jensen's arms are being dragged up, his wrists tied to the dangling fire escape ladder. He twists a bit, testing the bonds and pants when he can't get anywhere. 

The guy grabs his hips, his thumbs digging just under his ass checks, spreading him apart. Jensen is practically vibrating with anticipation, waiting for the guy to slam into him, stretch his hole wide and just take what he wants. He's nearly keening while listening to the guy spit, the wet sound of saliva against flesh. 

"Panting like a bitch in heat, aren'tcha?" 

Jensen doesn't get an opportunity to answer because that's when the guy pushes his cock inside. He can feel just how long and thick he is, every inch scraping against his insides, tearing him apart. Jensen screams as the pain blossoms, racing through his veins and the stalker slaps a hand over his mouth for his troubles.

It's getting harder and harder to breathe as the stalker slams into him, grunting and growling like an animal, his teeth occasionally digging into the back of Jensen's neck. Jensen can feel his orgasm building through the pain and he whines, wanting it harder, faster.

"Gonna breed you, whore," the stalker murmurs against his ear.

He starts fucking Jensen harder then, slamming his chest into the wall, obviously not caring about anything at all but getting off at this point. Jensen howls when he feels the rush of come hit his insides and his own come paints the brick in front of him. He's trembling as the guy pulls out, nearly ready to collapse until he shoves back in hard and stays there, grunting, for a few seconds.

Jensen's floating on the most intense orgasm he's ever had and doesn't even realize he's been let loose until he's falling to the ground, landing hard on his hands and knees. The stalker reaches down and rubs Jensen's hole, pushing the come that's started to leak out back inside as he leans over him, lips brushing his ear.

"That's a good bitch."

A whimper escapes Jensen's lips and the stalker slaps his ass hard before walking off down the alley, leaving Jensen torn, naked and dirty for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen knows he's being stalked and fantasizes about being 'taken'. Jared thinks he's raping Jensen. The aftermath of the act is ambiguous.


End file.
